Victor Frankenstein
Victor Frankenstein is the 'not so mad-scientist' of the series who from a young age has been fascinated by life and death due to his years of research he has discovered a way to reverse death thus creating his first subject the Creature, and then others. Appearance and Personality Dr Victor Frankenstein is perceived by some as being a tender, gentle soul whom is fascinated by life and death. He is considered to have the soul of a poet when it comes describing his feelings towards the subject. He is highly intelligent and is capable of kindness, but at times displays a darker nature in that he is arrogant and openly disdainful towards others, perceived to have a cold, or "bloodless" approach to certain situations. He has dedicated himself to researching what makes something live, and has sacrificed everything for his scientific pursuit. However, he is playing with fire, and his research pays off in shocking ways with devastating consequences. He is a young man in his twenties. Victor is an attractive man with dark hair, blue eyes (commonly having red patches encircling his eyes) and a thin body. He has some addicted to morphine due to being dosed with a cocaine solution to treat his asthma which he suffered from as a child. History Skills and Abilities *'Medicine:' Frankenstein is a trained doctor, knowledgeable in several fields of medicine including pharmaceutical and psychological disorders. He is capable a treating people for wounds and illness, prescribing drugs and performing blood transfusions. He acknowledges however that Haematology isn't his field, but still possess some skill in that field as well. **'Surgical skills:' Frankenstein is first and foremost a trained surgeon, capable of performing operations and autopsies. His surgical skills are best shown in his creation of the Creature whom he literally stitched together from different body parts. *'Scientific knowledge:' Although his doctorate is in medicine, Frankenstein's knowledge extends to other sciences. He has a particular interest in electrical engineering as a means to artificially drive the bio-electrical processes in body tissue. *'Marksmanship:' Although starting off with no skills in combat, in "Possession" Frankenstein asks Ethan to teach him to shoot, and he begins to show progress. As such he managed to kill a few infected vampires in the skirmish. Appearances Memorable Quotes Victor Frankenstein: I would never chart a river or scale a peak to take its measure or plant a flag, there's no point. It's solipsistic, self-aggrandizement. So, too, those scientists who study the planets seeking astronomical enlightenment for its own sake; the botanists studying the variegation of an Amazonian fern; the zoologists caught up in the endless fascination of an adder's coils; and, for what? Knowledge for its self alone? The elation of discovery? Plant your flag on the truth. There is only one worthy goal for scientific explanation: piercing the issue that separates life from death. Everything else, from the deep bottom of the sea to the peak of the highest mountain on the farthest planet, is insignificant. Life and death, Sir Malcolm, the flicker that separates one from the other, fast as a bat's wing, more beautiful than any sonnet...that is my river, that is my mountain. There I will plant my flag. Sir Malcolm Murray: You sir have the soul of a poet. -Night Work ---- Victor Frankenstein (to Proteus): My mother taught me many things. Among the most useful is that one must always have Shakespeare at hand. -Séance ---- Victor Frankenstein (to Proteus): As you grow up, you’ll learn we all do things that cause us shame. Sins we have committed. -Séance ---- Victor Frankenstein (to the Creature): You seek to threaten me with death? If you seek to threaten me, threaten me with life. -Resurrection ---- Victor Frankenstein (to Abraham Van Helsing): I was cursed with poetry very young. Creates extremely unrealistic expectations. -What Death Can Join Together ---- Victor Frankenstien (to Abraham Van Helsing): Do you believe in fate? I don’t mean justice. I mean retribution. Facing the consequences of your actions that have produced catastrophe. A sin that is everlasting, one that you have made immortal. There is a line from Shelley that haunts me, a single line from Adonais. I cannot get it out of my head. ‘No more let life divide, what death can join together. -What Death Can Join Together Gallery 1003223_0_0_c-15194_1024x512.jpg 10369871_10152177945161633_3725230085982154541_n.jpg Penny-Dreadful-Season-1-Episode-7-Possession-7.jpg Harry_Treadaway_Penny_Dreadful.jpg Harry_Treadaway_Penny_Dreadful_Episode_2.jpg Harry_Treadaway_Penny_Dreadful_Episode_3.jpg.jpg Penny-1.1-Victor-F.jpg penny104e.jpg penny-dreadful-harry-treadaway-6.jpg ustv-penny-dreadful-s01-e01-4.jpg Victor-Frankenstein.jpg zap-penny-dreadful-season-1-episode-3-resurrec-002.jpg Victor-Frankenstein.jpg Ustv-penny-dreadful-s01-e01-4.jpg Penny-dreadful-harry-treadaway-6.jpg Penny104e.jpg Penny-1.1-Victor-F.jpg Harry Treadaway Penny Dreadful Episode 3.jpg.jpg Harry Treadaway Penny Dreadful Episode 2.jpg Harry Treadaway Penny Dreadful.jpg Penny-Dreadful-Season-1-Episode-7-Possession-7.jpg Harry-treadaway-penny-dreadful.jpg Penny Dreadful - 01x03 - Resurrection.mp4 snapshot 06.16 -2014.10.15 13.27.56-.jpg|YOUNG VICTOR FRANKENSTEIN